To The Dancefloor
by Shuna
Summary: It wasn't wise. It changed everything. And just how did the vampire change the very life of one Harry Potter and the end of the war? Rated for sexual content, Voldemort/Bella. AU


**Hello, my hopefully loyal readers. I hope you'll see this, because this goes to everyone who has me on author alert, favourites and the occasional reader/reviewer who comes in. **

**Some of you may be aware that I'm from Norway, and for some of you this may be news. Well, anyway English is my second langue. And I know that I make grammatical errors. **

**In stead off just leave messages where it says that I have grammatical errors, could you please tell me where they are, and maybe what's correct, so I can correct them at the very least?**

**And do not be shy to pop in a review, and ask me questions. None is to inappropriate for me. **

**And finally onto the fic. This is a looking back fic, for the challenge Gross Ships. Voldemort/Bellatrix Lestrange. That's all I have to say. **

**And I do not own it, damn it! **

"Our kind live forever. What's time for someone like me?" Ofelas asked no one particular, but it caught the boy behind the table by surprise. One Harry Potter to say the least.

"Ofelas, have you been drinking Lillyjuice again?" Harry lowered his cup of steaming hot chocolate, as the words were bringing up a haunting memory.

Ofelas glared at the boy across him. "No."

Harry stared back at the vampire across the small table. "Time is everything for creatures like me, Ofelas. Humans are afraid of forgetting things, and we keep pictures, smells, books and music just so we can remember things." He finally said.

Ofelas smiled very weakly. "And yet, you can't accomplish that."

"I know" Harry took a new sip of hot chocolate. "No full human can remember everything. But we never stop trying."

"Indeed." Ofelas agreed, as he raised his hand, drawing the waitress attention. "One cup of roiboos tea please." the vampire ordered.

The waitress, a handsome young woman in her early twenties nodded, and strode of.

"But still there are some things we want to forget." Harry suddenly added, as he looked at the waitress. "We humans were apes once. We were prey, and we taught ourselves to be predators."

Harry opened his mouth, showing his teeth. "See? I have fangs, not as you have, but still. And I also have teeth for vegetables. So I'm both prey and predator. So I'll walk between the predator and prey."

"Tell me, my friend," the waitress came with the tea, and Ofelas sipped on it. "How is it to be prey?"

Harry drew a breath, not from fear, but in a thoughtful way. How to explain a vampire, a predator, how a creature who were being hunted every day thought?

"Horrible. Everyone is a potential enemy. You have to be ready for everything, and you use a lot of time to search in your mind what happened, what went wrong, and the what if's."

"While predators are in the now." Ofelas nodded. "I see."

A silence crawled in the place. "Harry." Ofelas said in his most serious tone. "You remember when you said to me that one day you would repay me?"

"Yes." Harry said, his voice grew stern. "And my answer is the same. I trust no one like you" the answer he had worn on his sleeve ever since they had discussed this. "It's only fair that I share them with you, like you shared yours with me back then."

"Are you sure?" The vampire shot back. " Remember I did not share out of kindness. That was accidental." an argument he had been sitting on for ages, used and used again. "And even though I want to see them, I will not unless you tell me specifically that you're fine with it."

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I have told you times over, yes! It's fine with me. And the other thing happened. It is past, and time may not matter to you, but it does to me." Harry looked the vampire straight in the eye. "I will share."

Ofelas sighed. There was no use in arguing anymore. Both wanted it to happen, so why was he not doing it? "Alright." he nodded. "But not here."

Harry nodded, satisfied. Quietly they both paid for their drinks and drank up, before they left the café, and headed home to the apartment they shared.

The apartment was small, it only had four rooms. Harry's bedroom, Ofelas' room, a bathroom and a kitchen/living room, which were quite bigger than the rest of the rooms, all of the walls were green. Harry had immediately nicknamed the place Snake Den, a name which had clung itself into the walls, no matter how much Ofelas disliked the idea of their home being called Snake Den.

"Get seated?" Harry suggested, and went over to the shabby sofa which were most commonly used by Ofelas stray dogs. He flicked his wand, and two cans of ice tea landed in front of them.

Ofelas shrugged, and sat into the chair on the boy's opposite.

"Ready?" Ofelas inquired after a cold silence which had subconsciously slid between them.

"Not yet." Harry confessed as he took in a deep breath.

"Okay." he finally said, after a short silence.

"I'm ready. Or as ready as I can be for a…" Harry stopped his sarcastic rant, and nodded. "I am ready."

"Focus on the dreams of past." Ofelas started, as Harry closed his eyes. "Memories are hidden behind skulls, eyes, movement and speech. They're never closed, not even at sleep or death."

Short after, Harry's eyes snapped open, his eyes, gleaming with green light. "Come." He said simply. "Enter my dreams."

_Yes, the dreams_, Ofelas mused, and closed his eyes too. _The mortal ones weakness and sometimes the very strength which keeps them alive. _


End file.
